The witch and the vampire or vampires
by LoveIsReal43
Summary: Elena made her choice. She chose Damon. Stefan was heartbroken and him and Bonnie grew closer. Stefan is falling for Bonnie but so is...Damon.
1. Preface

A/N: So i know i still have my other story but i had this idea and i wanted to go with it. Hope you like and i will update my other story soon (:

Btw its just a little teaser for the story kinda. I"ll upload chapter 1 tommorw night (:

**Preface:**

Damon doesn't understand why he isn't full of happiness and over the moon.

Elena _chose _**him**.

But why does he **hate **seeing _Stefan_** and **_Bonnie_ **together?**

Why does he get jelous over them two?

I mean he's the winner. **He** got Elena. The **one** thing **he's** wanted for **so** long.

But instead why does he feel like a loser?

He **won** and Stefan **lost.**

He should be happy for himself because he loves Elena and for Stefan because he moved on and is happy now.

But why is he anything but happy for those things?


	2. The Day That Changed Everything

**A/N: Omg thanks for the reviews you guys. Im glad you liked the preface and the story line. I always wanted a love triangle with Bonnie and the salvatore brothers and apparently so did you guys lol**

**This is kinda like a starter chapter you could say. It just gives you alilltle info on how everything started in the story to get to the preface.**

**Hope that last sentence makes scense like it did in my head haha. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Flashback: The Day That Changed Everything.**

"Hey Bon-Bon" Elena greeted her friend.

"Hey Lena! What's up?" Bonnie asked stepping aside to let Elena in her house.

"Hey i hope its ok that i came without calling first." Elena asked stepping inside.

"Elena you know you can come here anytime...whats wrong?" Bonnie asked seeing Elena's serious and grim expression.

"Nothing..." Elena lied

"Elena Gilbert don't even try lying to me. You know i can read you like i book" Bonnie stated

Elena averted her gaze.

"Come on lets go sit down" Bonnie said leading her friend into the living room.

Bonnie could tell it was serious by Elena's expression and by the fact that she hasn't said anything but sit for the past couple of minutes.

"Elena can you please tell me what's wrong" Bonnie asked putting her hand on top of one of Elena's.

Elena grabs Bonnie's hand and squeezes it.

"Bonnie I don't know how im going to do this" Elena whispered looking down.

"Do what Elena?"

Elena took a deep breath and finally looked at Bonnie.

"I've made my decision."

"Decision for what?" Bonnie asked confused.

"On which salvatore brother i love and wanna be with."

"Oh" Bonnie said since she didn't have anything else to say.

Bonnie took a calming breath and asked, "So who did you chose?"

Elena looked her in the eyes and said the one name Bonnie never wanted to hear.

"Damon... I chose Damon."

Bonnie closed her eyes took a deep breath and withdrew her hand.

"Bonnie..." Elena started but didn't finish.

it grew silent for a couple of minuets but those minuets felt like hrs between the girls.

"Bonnie please say something" Elena begged going to grab Bonnie's hand but Bonnie drew it back.

"Im sorry Elena but i don't know what you want me to say. You know how i feel about Damon, you know how much i hate him...im sorry but i think your making a big mistake by choosing Damon. Stefan's done nothing but love you and is such a good guy."

" Bonnie i get why you hate Damon but i love him. I also still do love stefan but i don't wanna be with him as much as i do with Damon. Being with Damon is different then it is with Stefan. I wish i didn't have to chose . i just don't love stefan as much as i used to i guess.

"Stefan's going to be crushed you know."

"i know. i cant bear the thought of how much its going to hurt him but he deserves to know."

"He does...when are you going to tell him? Does Damon know you've picked him?"

"No. im telling both of them tonight"

"Oh."

It grew silent again and Elena got up and started walking towards the door. When she was in the door way to leave the living room Bonnie called out.

"Elena i love you and you'll always be my best friend and you know I only want you to be happy but im sorry but i cant support this decision. Me and you both know you cam here because you wanted me to but i just cant."

"I understand"

* * *

Elena left and 4 hours later broke the younger Salvatore's heart while lifting the older one's but filling it with some guilt and pain for causing his brother's heartache.

Bonnie didn't talk to Elena since that day at her house. Bonnie also hasn't seen Stefan in a week. Ever since Elena told him her choice nobody's seen him. He's apparently still at the boarding house though.

Bonnie feels so bad for him and she considered Stefan a friend. Sure they weren't close but they were still friends.

* * *

It was 8pm on a friday night When Bonnie finally made up her mind and decided to go see Stefan.

_He must be in so much pain right now and he doesn't have anyone there for him. B_onnie would think to herself all that week. She just couldn't make herself go over to that boarding house tho. But she knew she had to and it was her perfect opportunity since Elena is out on a date with Damon tonight (Elena told Caroline who told Bonnie).

When Bonnie reached the boarding house she spent the next 5mins in her car debating if she shouldjustforgetitandleave.

_I mean Stefan is probably a emotional wreak ...and a vampire is_ _it_ _even_ _safe_ _for_ _her_ _to_ _be_ _there?_ she asked herself as soon as she got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

_No its stefan we're talking about. _A voice in her head said .

_But then again when Damon lost Katharine he changed and became a monster._ Another voice added.

Just then she realized the door hasn't opened. She looked up and saw someone looking out the window for a split second then it was empty.

Thank goodness she didn't blink or she would have missed it.

Bonnie took a deep breath and turned the knob on the door.

_Click_

She opens the door and cautiously enters the house.

"Stefan?" Bonnie called out.

Nothing.

"Stefan...if your here can you please come out?" bonnie asked to the quietness that surrounded her in the big lighted house.

_Ii just realized they always have all the lights on..i wonder how much their lighting bill is? wait shut up bonnie and focus!_ She scolded herself.

Bonnie started walking further and further into the house and then made her way up the stairs. Once up there she closed her eyes and felt Stefan's presence coming from a room down the hall on her left.

She opened the door and surely there was Stefan sitting on the floor with his back against his bed with all sorts of empt bottles around him and the room for that matter. Bonnie looked around and his room was a wreck. Everything is out of order and on the floor. Something's surely thrown in rage. You could also tell that he's been here for awhile.

Stefan took a swing of the bottle of scotch he had in hand. He only had a pair of pajama pants on and his hair was messy. His face like a statue with no emotion...no life to it.

" What are you doing here Bonnie?" Stefan asked staring at the wall in front of him.

"Why didn't you answer when i called your name before? I know you were able to hear me" Bonnie questioned.

"I figured if i stayed silent you'd leave but i guess that didn't work." he let out a grim hurmorless little chuckle.

He got up and hit play on a ihome and some orchestrated music started playing and you could tell it didn't just start which ment he probably turned it off so she wouldn't hear before.

He sat back down and took another swing of scotch and asked again "Bonnie why are you here?"

"I came to see how you were doing Stefan." she replied.

"Well as you can see im alive an well. Thanks for your concern but you can go now."

"Stefan i understand your hurting now but you can't live like this."

Stefan's head snapped at her direction and he glared at her. "You have no idea what im feeling right now." he said coldly.

Bonnie usually would have been frightened of his stare and hurt by his coldness but his eyes were so sad and full of hurt.

"Im sorry. Your right i might not know exactly what your feeling but i know you might feel as tho you lost a loved one and i know that feeling all to well. I just came here to tell you im here to help you." she replied softly

Stefan's expression softened at her words and he turned his attention back to the wall in front of him.

"I know you know some of what im feeling but i don't need you help. Im fine." he replied in lifeless tone.

"Stefan your not fine. Fine is not being locked up in your room, messing it up and drowning all your sorrows in alcohol." Bonnie replied sternly.

"Listen i don't stay in here all the time. I leave to feed when im hungry. My room may be messy but what teenager's room isn't? And lastly (he whispered) i can't drown all my sorrows in alcohol. So your points are flawed and you should leave."

Bonnie took a look at Stefan and around the room and back at him again. Bonnie could just feel all the pain and misery pouring out of him. His eyes with no spark of life or hope to them. His face hard and cold.

"Fine Stefan i'll leave because i can see that more then anything right now you wannabe alone and i get that trust me i do. Just...if you ever need someone to talk to or anything im here for you."

He didn't say anything, just continued staring at the wall.

Bonnie turned to leave and grabbed the door handle to close the door but stopped with her back facing Stefan and said ,"If its any constellation im sorry for what Elena did to you and im really on your side."

With that she left and closed the door and made her way to her car to head back home.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far. Sorry if the tittle seemed more exciting then the chapter itself! **

**Its still new and fresh tho so just wait for the fun to begin! hahaha (:**


	3. Studying

**A/N: wow im sorry im finally updating for some reason i thought i uploaded this chapter like awhile ago but i saw that i never did. So sorry for that ):**

**Hope you enjoy and thanks to all the favorites and alerts and reviews! (:**

**Present Day**

Bonnie walks to her locker and of course there is her amazing new boyfriend. They've been going out for a couple weeks now and in two weeks it will be their one month anniversary.

Stefan smiles.

"Hey", he says as soon as Bonnie reaches her locker.

Bonnie smiles back "Hey yourself."

"How was class?"

"Ugh we were just told we were having a test tomorrow so I have to cram tonight."

"Hmm well if you want I can help you study and we can cram together."

Bonnie smiled closing her locker after putting away and getting what she needed.

"You got yourself a date ."

Stefan smirked and put out his hand," Shall we?"

Bonnie grabbed his hand," We shall".

They walked out hand and hand with Bonnie laughing at something Stefan said.

Damon leaned against his car waiting for Elena when he heard a sound that caught his attention.

The sound of Bonnie's laughter.

He saw her and his brother walking out hand in hand and Bonnie laughing using her other hand to clutch Stefan's arm bringing her closer to him and smiling up at him.

Damon doesn't understand why the fact that he was never able to make Bonnie laugh or smile hurt. He also doesn't understand why it irritates him to seeing them together.

He can't stop thinking about how gorgeous Bonnie is especially when she's smiling to notice that Elena came out and was now standing next to him.

"Damon...?"

He turns his head and sees Elena and grins.

"It's about time. I swear if I weren't dead I would have died from all the waiting."

Elena wraps her arms around his neck.

"Sorry I got a little held up. But I'm sure I can make up for the wait." Elena smirks.

"Really well I guess we'll have to see about that?" Damon replies smirking himself.

Elena smiles and pulls him into a kiss.

When they break it Damon opens the door for her and she gets in the car. He walks around to the driver's side and opens the door and looks across the hood and see's Stefan opening Bonnie's car door then getting into his car, pulling out to follow Bonnie home.

"Damon what are you staring at?"

Damon looks down to his opened car door and see's a leaning over Elena looking at him with raised eyebrows.

He shakes his head and gets into the car. "Nothing."

* * *

It's been an unspoken agreement that Damon and Elena and Bonnie and Stefan would not hangout at the boarding house.

For Damon and Elena it was for Stefan's sake after she broke up with him and chose Damon.

While for Bonnie and Stefan it was just the fact that he couldn't be there with Damon there or with Damon gone. Basically for the fact that Bonnie doesn't like Damon which is something Stefan loves about her and something they both have in common. And also because if Damon wasn't home then that means he's with Elena.

So as usual Bonnie and Stefan were at her house.

"Ugh I need a break I'm sorry but if I keep looking at these pages I might burn a whole through them...literally" Bonnie said frustrated.

Stefan laughed and took the book away from her and put it on the ground beside the bed they were both sitting on.

"Hey you at least have most of it memorized so I think you'll do fine."

"I just don't wanna take it...stupid test...ah lets just talk about something else please? I just need to take my mind off this test for a little while.

Stefan smirked moving closer. "Well I might have a solution to that problem Miss. Bennett."

Bonnie giggled and was leaning back knowing where this was going.

"And what would that solution be Mr. Salvatore?"

Bonne was as far back as she could lean without hitting the mattress with Stefan's face only an inch away from hers.

"Oh just this."

He then captured her lips with his, one hand on the back of her head and the other on her side.

Bonnie started moving backwards a little on the bed and laid down with Stefan on top her.

Stefan was kissing Bonnie passionately and kept one hand on one side of Bonnie's face while the other stayed at her side. While Bonnie kept lifting her head to get more of Stefan's mouth. She had a hand on Stefan's back, while the other was at the nape of his neck pulling him closer.

They continued like that for the next two hrs with the occasional stop for much needed air for Bonnie and from the reaction of the kissing Stefan to (needed air).

After the two hrs Stefan had to leave because Bonnie's dad would be home from work since he just got back from one of his business trips for a short visit home and to the office nearby.

After saying goodbye 3 times and giving a goodnight kiss that would turn out into another make out session Stefan left at the sound of Bonnie's dad entering the house.

Thank god for his speed, her window, and him being a vampire, so that he can jump out of it without hurting himself.

Bonnie then went downstairs and greeted her father and helped prepare dinner with him.

After dinner was over she went upstairs and started studying again then quite to notice a cell phone on her bed.

Bonnie walked over to it and saw it was Stefan's. It probably fell out during their *study break*. Bonnie smiled at remembering it and decided she should return it and hopefully get a reward for returning it.

Bonnie told her dad she was going to a friend's house for some much needed last minute study notes and she'll be back in an hr the latest.

She then got in her car and made the 10min drive to the Salvatore boarding house.

Once she got there she saw what she always saw. A brightly lit house with all the lights on.

She stepped out and walked to the door with a smile on her face just waiting for her reward.

When the door opened Bonnie's smile dropped.

"Well hello Bonnie." Damon said grinning at the girl in front of him.

**OH also if anybody is interested in mybe being like my partner in this story (like helping write it) msg me (:**


	4. The Best Movie Ever

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! **

**Thanks to: HighQueenDofNarnia,,randomlittleme,Candy, secretlife92 **

**AND especially**

**.Lula6791**

**i LOVE you all! Also thanks to all the people who favortied and alerted this story (:**

**Hope you enjoy,especially you Bamon lovers (; **

**Chapter 4**

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and Damon stepped aside for her to come in.

Damon closed the door and walked over the bar and poured himself a drink.

He looked over at her," Care for a drink Miss. Bennett?"

Bonnie looked over at him and said "No thank you". Just because she didn't like him didn't mean she still couldn't use manners if he was acting somewhat pleasant.

"Is Stefan here?" she asked Damon.

Damon leaned on the wall by the fire place and took a drink from his glass. "Sorry to disappoint but it's only me tonight." he smirked

Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion. "What'd Stefan go?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Bonnie glared at him.

"Do you know when he left?"

"Awhile ago."

Damon smirked and drank from his glass while studying her as she walked towards the stairs to go upstairs.

"He not upstairs I just told you he's not home." he said a little annoyed.

"Yea but you said awhile ago and I don't feel like playing 20 questions with you. He might have come back without you noticing."

"He's not here. I would have sensed his annoying presence in the house."

Bonnie stopped about halfway up the stairs knowing he was right that he would be able to sense Stefan if he were here.

Bonnie huffed and came down the stairs and started walking towards Damon.

Damon raised his eyebrows as she walked over and took something out of her pocket.

"Here this is Stefan's cell. Can you give this to him and tell him I stopped by?"

"Do I look like Stefan's secretary? Just wait here until he gets back and give it to him yourself."

Bonnie glared at him and knew he wouldn't do it. So she walked over to the couch and sat down.

_Stefan shouldn't be gone that long. He's probably on his way back. I mean it is almost 11. _She thought to herself.

Damon grinned and just stood there watching her over the rim of his glass.

"Do you mind if I watch TV?" Bonnie asked in a bored tone. Since one it was silent and two all Damon was doing was staring at her and three she would rather not talk to him.

"Do whatever you feel like" Damon replied as he went over to the bar and refilled his glass.

Bonnie picked up the remote and started flipping through some channels.

Damon stood by the bar and with amusement watching Bonnie. She had a face for every channel. A bored face, a wtf face, a confused face, a disgusted face, and a not bad face.

Finally she had a bright smile on her face and put the volume up a little and set the remote down.

"Finally pick a channel?" Damon asked walking over to the couch and took a seat beside her.

Bonnie looked over at him and saw he wasn't to close so she was fine.

"Yup"

"What are we watching?"

"The Notebook."

"What's The Notebook?"

Bonnie gaped at Damon.

Damon was confused at her reaction to his question. "What?"

Bonnie closed her mouth and eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry but are you telling me you've never seen The Notebook?"

"Obviously not since I'm asking you. And here I thought you were supposedly smart." Damon grinned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So what is it?" Damon asked after a beat.

Bonnie turned towards him. "Only one of the most romantic movies ever made and one of my absolute favorites. And I'm not a huge chick flick fan but this one is just too sweet and romantic not to love" Bonnie stated with a small smile on her face.

Damon stared at her and marveled at how he was actually able to have a conversation with her get her to reveled something about herself and get her to smile. Granted it was small but hey that's a big thing coming from her towards him.

_Maybe this movie is the greatest movie ever since it can get her to do all those things._ Damon thought to himself.

Bonnie averted her gaze to the carpet feeling awkward at Damon's staring.

Damon noticed and grinned. "I'll be the judge of that."

Bonnie looked at him confused. "Judge of what?"

"If this is '_one of the most romantic movies ever'." _DamonsaidmockingBonnie.

"Ugh!" Bonnie exclaimed while she smacked his arm. "I do _not _sound like that."

_"Sure_ you don't..." Damon said grinning.

Bonnie glared at him and turned towards the TV.

After about 20 minutes Bonnie moved a little bit on the couch to get comfortable and put her feet up to the side of her on the couch. While doing so she did get closer to Damon but just sat back not caring since she was comfy.

Sometime later Damon moved to get a little more comfortable and put his arm be hide where bonnie was sitting but she was to rapped up into the movie to notice.

Later on Damon instead of watching the movie just watched bonnie. He watched her face change expressions during different scenes and watched her mouth the exact words to her favorite parts. He knew which were her favorite scenes just by her face.

Damon just loved looking at her. She was beautiful. He got to see what she looked like when she smiled in awe (when something romantic happened). He got to see her amused smile (when something funny but cute happened) and he saw her frown when something bad happened.

At some point later he noticed Bonnie getting tired and her eyes dropping a little bit.

She just leaned back on the couch and tried to stay awake but after 2mins failed and dozed off. Damon just started at her sleeping. She had her mouth open a little breathing out of it. With her sleeping, her guard is down. No glares or snappy replies. Just a peaceful sleeping bonnie.

Bonnie moved a little and moved her head on Damon's chest and Damon stiffened.

He didn't expect that...

He looked down and remembered she was sleeping.

He took his arm off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her while he used his other lightly brush her hair back from her face.

Damon couldn't explain it but once he put his arm around Bonnie he felt something he's never felt before. He doesn't know what it was but he knows he likes it and doesn't want it to go away.

Bonnie started to snuggle up against him.

_Yup The Notebook is now offically the best movie ever._ Damon thought to himself grinning.

**Ok so idk when i'll be able to update with school starting and all. Plus the new season of the vampire diaries is starting in two days and there is some bamon in this season but nothing we would _really_ want to see will happen from what i understand from interviews. But at least theres still some bamon...**

**Then's there stefonnie idk if there'll be really anything to keep our curious stefonnie's minds buzzing but we'll see (:**

**Anyway Hope all is well (:**


	5. A Not So Good Awakening

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys for some reason on my last author's note some names got cut off for the people I wanted to thank for their reviews. SO to Vamp213 and BamonBrucas sorry your names got cut off =/ idk what happened but I would also like to thank Halema and Boxing Kangaroo….you guys rock (:**

**Thanks again to all the favorites and alerts!**

**Also I'm not sure about the title for this chapter but its all i came up with lol**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 5 **

Stefan walked into the boarding house at sometime around 12. He was thinking about random little things when he walked in and saw Damon on the couch with some girl snuggled up against him.

But then Stefan stopped dead in his tracks. That wasn't Elena who was snuggled up with Damon. He could tell by the hair.

Automatically a smell hit Stefan like a huge plow to his face.

A sweet lavender and honey and flowery scent and some unknown thing that was just mixed in with all the other smells that was only know as _Bonnie_…

Stefan immediately ran at vampire speed in front of the couch and freezes at the sight in front of him.

_No…no…this cant be….she wouldn't…no… I must be having a nightmare. _Stefan was saying to himself over and over again.

The site before him was too much for him to bear. Damon…and Bonnie…Bonnie in Damon's arms…snuggled against Damon's chest.

Stefan stood there for a couple of mins and then decided he couldn't just stand there any longer.

He turned around and turned off the TV and turned back to the two people on the couch trying to control his temper. If he were to attack Damon right here and now he might hurt Bonnie but ripping her off him. Plus he wouldn't want Bonnie to see him in his true vampire…animalist way. He likes to keep that part if him shielded away from her.

She saw his true form when he lost his control over his battle with fighting human blood before but she would never see it again. It disgusted and scared her last time…never again.

Stefan using every fiber of his being calmed down somewhat and cleared his throat loudly.

"Bonnie", he said with an even voice.

Bonnie did nothing.

"Bonnie", he said a little louder.

Bonnie stirred a little but tried getting comfortable again snuggling up to Damon and Damon in question was wrapping his arms around her more in annoyance trying to get back to sleep.

"Bonnie…" Stefan said and moved closer to her and nudged the top of one of her arms that were wrapped around Damon.

Stefan's eyes turned black while he saw focused on that but she started stirring and he focused back onto her and his eyes went back to their natural green color.

"Bonnie…wake up" he said softly but somewhat loudly.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered and she finally opened them.

"Huh what?" She asked confused on where she was and who was calling her.

"Bonnie…it's me Stefan" Stefan said and she turned her head towards his voice and looked at him confused for a minuet before she spoke.

"Stefan? Wha-where am I? " she asked.

"You're at the boarding house, on the couch… (Stefan jaw clenched) with _**Damon**_**.**" He said venomously.

"What?" Bonnie asked then looked down at the arms she felt around her and turned her head to see what she was lying against and widened her eyes in horror for what she saw what is was or more as _who_ it was.

She automatically pulled Damon's arms off her and jumped off the couch and looked at Stefan with pleading eyes.

"Stef-Stef-an...It's not what it looks like!" she pleads knowing it probably looks really bad.

Stefan looks at her and automatically wants to believe her. He saw the way her eyes widened when she realized she was in Damon's arms and the way her heartbeat accelerated when she registered the fact. Then the way her eyes were pleading with him now….

Stefan nods once and Bonnie rushes and hugs him. Stefan hugs back wanting to have the feeling of her in his arms.

Damon suddenly starts stirring and both Bonnie and Stefan look towards him in silence.

Then Stefan pulls back a little and Bonnie automatically looks at him a little worried on why he was pulling back.

Stefan sees her worry and gives a small reassuring smile.

"Its late you should be home in bed."

Automatically Bonnie nods her head and Stefan walked out with her arms around his waist and his arm around her shoulder.

He opened her car door for her and she got in automatically but he didn't look at her while he did this.

That worried her.

Before he had the chance to close her car door she grabbed his wrist with one hand and he looked down at her.

"Stefan can you please drive with me back home? If it's not too much to ask…" she trailed off not knowing what is answer would be.

He nodded automatically and closed the door and walked along the front of the car to the passenger side.

* * *

The drive to her house was silent. Bonnie wanted to say something but Stefan wouldn't even look at her and he didn't look like he wanted to talk. So she gave him the silence he seemed to want.

Once they reached Bonnie's house Bonnie saw her dad's room light on.

Automatically Bonnie banged her head against her steering wheel lightly over and over again 3 times. "No, oh god no! I forgot about him!" she said exasperated.

Stefan looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw the fearful and worried expression on Bonnie's face.

Stefan was still mad and hurt but it pained him to see anything but a smile cross Bonnie's beautiful face.

"Bonnie what is it?" Stefan asked softly.

Bonnie automatically turned her face to the side with it still pressed against the steering wheel relieved he was finally talking to her.

"My dad… I told him I would be gone only for an hr and that was like two hrs ago." She replied in a grim voice.

"I'm sure it will be fine…" he said reassuringly

Bonnie smiled at him trying to comfort her but knew he was only doing that because he's Stefan…

But she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was still hurt.

"Stefan..." Bonnie said softly wanting to explain but was cut off when he suddenly left the car at his vampire speed.

Bonnie's head shot up and her mouth opened in disbelief.

"_Stefan?"_ she called out confused.

Suddenly she heard a voice that snapped her head in the direction of her house.

There in the open doorway was her dad standing in his rope and a grim expression on his face.

"Bonnie Bennett you get in this house **now**." Mr. Bennett ordered his daughter.

Bonnie gulped and obeyed unwillingly.

He dad moved out of the way and let her in the house. He moved past her into the living room and pointed towards the couch for her to sit.

She did and as soon as her butt hit the cushion he started yelling right away.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY? IVE BEEN CALLING YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" he barked at his daughter.

Bonnie looked at him with an apologetic and sad expression. She hated it when her dad yelled at her. She liked keeping him happy since he's not usually home. So when he was she always wanted to keep him happy.

"I'm sorry daddy I lost track of time…"

"Lost track of time? What happened to I'll be gone an HOUR tops? _**Huh**_?"

Bonnie averted his searing gaze and looked down to the floor.

"Daddy I was studying and I guess time just flew by I'm sorry I didn't know you called. I guess I must have not heard my cell ring. I'm SOOO sorry daddy. Bonnie replied with eyes filled with guilt.

Her dad softened at her expression. And sat down next to her.

"Uh I'm sorry I yelled at you Bon-Bon it's just that you had me worried. I mean when you didn't come back home after an hour and when you didn't answer my calls I just got worried."

Bonnie gave a small apologetic smile. "I know you worry and im sorry I wasn't paying attention to the time and im sorry I missed your calls."

Her dad pulled her into a hug. "Apology accepted now get your butt to bed you have school tomorrow."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sat up, "yes sir"; she replied smiling glad they were back on good terms.

Her dad smiled back and followed her up the stairs to head to bed himself.

* * *

Bonnie laid in bed that night worrying over Stefan. She hated seeing the hurt expression on his face. She didn't mean to hurt him. She didn't even notice she dozed off…let alone in Damon's arms! AH what must Stefan think of her? Does he think she might just be like Elena now?

No he couldn't….she would never want to put Stefan through what Elena put him through…no not again.

She still couldn't really forgive Elena for breaking Stefan the way she did…the once best of best friends hardly speak now.

From what she hears Elena isn't too happy about Bonnie dating Stefan but she has no say in the matter anymore. She broke Stefan's heart and Bonnie was the one to mend it.

Bonnie laid in bed remembering the day that started everything between them.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It was a Saturday afternoon and Bonnie was home alone finishing up some homework so she wouldn't be stuck with rushing to get it done on Sunday.

She was almost done with some math problems she had to do when she heard the doorbell ring.

She went downstairs to answer it and felt a surge of power. She froze on the last step and then clamed herself down.

She mentally prepared herself and her powers to be ready if needed to attack.

She quietly tip-toed to the door and looked through the peep hole through the door.

She saw a face up close to it knowing she was looking at that person through it.

"Bonnie it's me Stefan." Stefan declared.

Bonnie gasped one because it was only Stefan so she was safe and two she was generally surprised to see him.

Bonnie took a calming breath and slowly opened the door.

"Stefan…" Bonnie said with her head tilted a little to the side with a question gaze.

Stefan gave a small smile and replied, "Hello Bonnie. I hope you don't mind me stopping by."

"Ugh …no it's fine; I'm just a little surprised is all."

Stefan gave a little grin at that.

"I came over here to apologize to you." He stated.

Bonnie furrowed her eye brows in confusion. "Apologize for what?"

The other week when you stopped by the boarding house you were so kind to see how I was doing and I was cold and rude to you. That was no way for me to act towards you so I am sincerely sorry for that." Stefan explained with guilt in his eyes.

Bonnie's whole face softened at his explanation and guilty expression. "Stefan you have nothing to be sorry about. Honestly if anything I kinda expected your behavior. I mean you acted the normal way anyone would in that situation. If you acted completely fine then I think I would have been really worried." She replied softly and grinned at little at her last sentence.

Stefan smiled a small smile. "Well thank you for your understanding and for you caring in the first place. I mean I know if probably wasn't the easiest thing for you to come to the boarding house and talk to me."

Bonnie gave a small sad smile to that comment.

"Bonnie I just stopped by to apologize and to thank you once again for actually caring about me."

"Of course Stefan. Your one of my friends and that's what friends do" Bonnie replied smiling

Stefan in turn gave a small smile of his own in turn.

"Well thank you once again. I'll leave you to back to whatever I took you away from now." Stefan stated with a little smile and turned around and started descending down the porch steps.

"Stefan!" Bonnie suddenly called out.

Stefan turned around with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes Bonnie?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Stefan...would you like to come in?" she asked opening her front door wide open.

Stefan's eyes widened.

"Bonnie you know once you invite a vampire into your house you can't take the invitation back." He stated like he was a little afraid that she had no idea about what she doing.

"I know." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie if I were to step into your house I would be able to come in anytime I want…you wouldn't want that." Stefan replied seriously.

"I know what I'm doing Stefan and I don't mind that. I trust you Stefan." Bonnie replied back just as seriously.

Stefan's eyes softened. "Thank you Bonnie but I don't think I should." He said still on the defense on if she really understands what she's doing.

"Stefan if you want me to truly forgive you for your rude behavior to me at your house you'd indulge my request for you to come in and have a something to drink as a peace agreement between us."

Stefan looked at her with sad and contemplating eyes.

Finally he gave up with a look of defeat and slowly made his way to her at the door.

He looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure about this? Remember once I enter that it. I can come in anytime I wa…"

"Yes Stefan I understand." Bonnie said a little exasperated interrupting him and moved back for him to enter.

Stefan looked at her with glum eyes and slowly crossed the threshold into the Bennett residence.

Bonnie shut the door with a small smile of victory. She knew Stefan couldn't bear not having her not forgive him and she felt bad using that against him but _now maybe I can finally help him._ She thought to herself.

**Hope you liked the little flashback (: **

**I'll try to update when I can its just even tho school just stated teachers like acting like it never ended and love giving you work right away - _ -**

**Also so if therr were any errors ive noticed ive been slipping when it comes to them so sorry if there were any!**

**Btw omg didn't you love the season premiere for the Vampire Diaries!**

**If you didn't see it and don't want parts ruined do not continue reading this note lol.**

**Ah I loved the Bamon scene! And I like wanted to legit go and beat Katherine for hurting Damon like that but at the same time I liked that she was honest with him instead messing with his heart some more. **

**And then also when Stefan like saved Bonnie I wanted more of a Stefonnie scene but that didn't happen and Katherine ended up hurting Stefan which sucked even more…and then I was also hoping Damon would have done more when Bonnie met Katherine but that didn't happen either…but eh at least there was some Bamon in the episode.**

**Btw sorry for ranting lol**


	6. School Time Blues

**A/N: Ahhh so sorry but the delayed update! I don't have much time to write and when I do its like I'm to tired to…so sorry about all of that. But I was able to write this chapter up and if your reading my other story this chapter is longer then my other story's last chapter because this chapter was kinda easily to write more quickly then the other story's chapter was. But anyway thanks again to all those who review and favorite and alert this story cause I've been getting quite a few of you guys doing it and it makes writing so much more fun and easier (:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie walked into school looking nervous because that's how she felt. She hardly got any sleep last night and she just really wanted to see Stefan and explain.

She went to her locker hoping he'd be there waiting like he always is but no such luck.

She got her books ready and then decided to go see if he was at his locker.

But yet again no such luck.

Bonnie just stood there by his locker looking around for him but couldn't see him.

_Maybe I missed him and he's at my locker waiting for me?_ She hoped.

So she walked back to her locker and yet again he wasn't there.

The bell rang and Bonnie went to class.

Bonnie did have history with Stefan so if he's even at school she might see him there.

* * *

Bonnie walked into history class and her stomach did a flip.

He was there.

_Thank God. _She thought

She saw the two desks next to him were taking and same with the ones in front and behind him.

So she went and sat by the window only a couple of desks away from him.

All during class she would sneak peaks at him. He would always have his attention towards the front but she could feel it when he looked at her. She even caught him twice. She's try to catch him staring at her other times but he was too quick to look away once he noticed her about to move.

Once class ended Stefan bolted out of the classroom like there was a fire.

Bonnie felt her heart drop.

* * *

It was lunch time and Stefan couldn't ignore her there.

Sadly he wasn't anywhere to be seen at lunch. So Bonnie just sat at her usual lunch table waiting for her friends.

She looked up to see Caroline walking towards her.

"Hey Caro" Bonnie greeted her friend.

"Hey Bon Bon sorry me and matt and Elena and the rest of our last period class can't have lunch out here since have to help the office with some stuff because Miss.P was so kind to offer our help."

Bonnie laughed at Caroline's annoyed face but then stopped short when she saw Stefan walk out.

"SO you should come help! Plus we get to skip our next period to have lunch." Caroline stated with a smile.

"Umm no thanks Caro I'm really hungry now and I don't feel like moving boxes." Bonnie said watching Stefan walk towards her.

Caroline laughed. "Suit yourself but I'm not moving anything. I'm just gona watch matt work his muscles.

Bonnie turned her gaze to Caroline and laughed. "Ok have fun with that"

"Oh I will" Caroline stated with a sneaky smile and left.

Bonnie moved her eyes back onto Stefan and saw him waiting for Caroline to leave since she took her sweet time walking away.

She watched him sit down across from her, his face not giving anything away.

They just sat there staring at each other until the Stefan broke the silence.

"You're not eating"

Bonnie was taken aback from that comment.

"What?"

"You told Caroline you were hungry but your not touching your food." Stefan commented nodding towards her sandwich.

"I don't think my appetite is important at this moment right now Stefan." Bonnie stated.

It got silent again.

"I didn't see you all day except in history and you bolted out of there at the end." Bonnie said breaking the silence

"Yea well I had somewhere to go" Stefan replied back not in the sincere tone Bonnie came to love.

"Really? I'm sure you just didn't want to talk to me." Bonnie said in a softer tone looking at him and Stefan turned his head looking away.

"Maybe…I'm sorry about that. But I'm here now." He said softening his tone to.

Bonnie studied him for a moment and saw he had a frown on his face.

"Stefan I swear nothing happened last night."

"Really it didn't look like nothing" Stefan stated looking back at her with a pained expression.

That broke Bonnie's heart.

"Stefan I swear it was nothing! I was waiting for you to come back and we started watching TV and then I guess I just fell asleep. I didn't even notice I was asleep until you woke me, let alone that I was with Damon." Bonnie said pleadingly with a sad expression just willing him to believe her.

Stefan just stared at her with a sad expression and then he started brooding.

"Why did you come to the house in the first place?" he asked her.

Bonnie went inside her bag and took something out. "Because you left this at my house" she replied sliding Stefan's cell to him.

Stefan opened his mouth a little bit and his eyes and face both softened.

Stefan grabbed her hands.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry I doubted you." Stefan said looking at her with sad eyes, seeking forgiveness.

"It's ok. You're not mad at me anymore are you?"

Stefan smiled a little smile. "No. I never could be mad at you."

Bonnie smiled and leaned forward across the table and Stefan met her halfway. They kissed a chaste kiss with Stefan's hands on her face.

He pulled back a little bit. "Wait so you came all the way over to my house to return my cell phone, you couldn't have waited to give it to me at school?"

Bonnie blushed a little and bit her bottom lip. "Umm…. I kinda wanted to return it and get a little reward?"

Stefan laughed and smiled. "Your something you know that?"

Bonnie smiled. "I know."

**SO I hoped you liked it and sorry if the title was idk but sorry for the title lol. I Feel like apologizing for it idk why but I do hahaha.**

**Also sorry for any errors like in spelling I try to catch them but they keep getting past me especially when I don't have much time now to write =/**

**Anyway so I don't have a long rant like on my other story's author's note about the last episode, tell me what you thought about it. What you liked and disliked. **

**I know your all dying to talk about our big bamon scene the last episode… XD**


	7. The Parking Lot

A/N : ahhh im soooo sorry for the delayed update but school really is killing me! i have so much h.w everynight and tests like every 2 weeks in like every subject ):

**The Parking Lot**

Damon was leaning against his car waiting for Elena when he saw Bonnie walk out of school…alone.

* * *

Bonnie was walking out of school towards her car. When she reached it she opened her car door and automatically it slammed back. She jumped and saw a hand on her car door window and saw the rest of the arm was in leather.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie said without looking to the side of her where Damon stood.

"Bonnie you really do have bad manners…but don't worry we'll work on that." Damon replied with a grin.

Bonnie tired to open her car door again but Damon's hand wouldn't let her.

"Damon remove your hand so I can leave."

"There you go again…such bad manners. What the magic word Bonnie?"

"Damon" Bonnie said in a warning tone turning her head to look at him.

"Hmm not the word I was looking for but that ones way more magical." Damon said smirking.

"Damon, I don't have time for this."

"Speaking of time, where's our lil stefy? He's usually out here with you…did you guys have a fight?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh I think it is when I had him come home yesterday and attack me and go all scary vampire on me, telling me to stay away from you."

Bonnie turned her whole body towards him. "He did?"

"Yea but it was actually kind of funny. I mean Stefan might be the least scariest vampire in the world. And he should know by now that when you tell me not to do something I just _**have**_ to." Damon replied moving closer to Bonnie.

"So what's going on with you to now?" Damon continued.

"Yet again, that's none of your business."

"I'm not exactly sure why he was mad to. Wait. Was it because of our little cuddle session last night? I mean if that's the reason then he shouldn't be mad. I mean we were on the couch watching a romantic movie and you are a girl and I mean look at me…who could resist?

Bonnie scoffed.

All of sudden Damon pushes her back against the car door and has both hands on the side of her face blocking her.

"Damon.." Bonnie says her voice wavering a little bit from the instant position change and by how close he was to her.

Damon smirks and moves closer, his body only an inch away from touching hers.

"You know Bonnie I think you planned everything last night. I mean it's one of the most used plans in the book. You get the girl alone and watch some romantic movie on the couch to get her to cuddle with you then you're kissing and then you're on top of…"

"Damon!" Bonnie says interrupting him.

"Hey I don't blame you for using it on me…I mean I am Damon Salvatore. But Bonnie what would Stefan think?" Damon says with a smirk on his lips and amusement playing in his eyes.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Actually Damon I didn't plan any of that and you know it. Also Stefan was mad but I explained how it was **nothing** and we're fine now if you must know. He just left because he had to go feed. So if you don't mind, I have to get home since he's meeting me there."

She ducked under one of his arms and went to open the door but Damon opened it for her.

"Don't wanna keep my brother waiting." Damon said in a nonchalant voice.

Bonnie eyed him for a second then got in.

Damon closed the door and she started the engine. She backed out of the parking spot but before turning she looked at him one last time.

* * *

Damon stood there and watched her leave.

He walked back to the car a little sullen and he's not sure why.

He gets into the car and wants to leave and go home and drink these stupid weird feelings away, but he knows he shouldn't because he came here for a reason in the first place.

_What was it?_

_Oh wait Elena! That's why I'm here….where the fuck is she?_

Finally after impatiently waiting another 5 mins Elena emerged out of the school building all smiles.

"Hey baby" Elena says kissing her boyfriend.

"Hey"

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah it's complicated Elena and I don't wanna talk about it right now since I don't even know why I'm mad in the first place."

"Is it because of me? If it's because I kept you waiting I'm sorry I just had to finish some test."

"No Elena it's not you or that. Can we just head over to your place already? I really need to raid Jenna's alcohol stash." Damon replies turning his face to meet hers, softening in the process.

"Sure. I guess."

With that Damon looked back straight ahead face hardening and put the car in drive and speed out of the parking lot.

**Ok so i know,not my best chapter... and im so sorry! I think i have an idea on how to deal with the delayed chapter updates tho so i'll see if its duable. **

**Anyway so sorry again! **

**But i know this is off topic but i loved the last episode of the vampire diaries! **

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT IT RUINED.**

**SO i dont start making a whole big note i'll just say: Even tho it was mostly Stefan and Katherine i just loved it! All the flashbacks which really tell you the whole story was..wow lol**

**Anyway so sorry again and please review weather to tell me how much i suck or about the episode lol**

**Hope all is well! (:**


	8. Time to Go

**A/N so i tried my idea to get more updates up faster but as you can tell that didnt work ): ****Also I really want to thank everyone whos reviewed! I usually personally thank everyone who does but if i didnt to any of your reviews i apolozige since i try to with everyone.**

**But anyway without further a due heres chapter 8 (:**

**Chapter 8 : Time to Go**

Bonnie parked her car and saw Stefan on her porch waiting for her.

"Hey Beautiful" Stefan said with a smile on his lips as Bonnie climbed up the stairs.

"Hey yourself" Bonnie replied matching his smile while Stefan wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

But Bonnie held up a finger to his lips to stop them.

"Na uh. Not out here. We don't want to give the neighbors a show like last time."

Stefan laughed remembering how one kiss on the porch got a little too heated and how the forgot they were outside.

Bonnie moved around him and opened the door. But as soon as she did, she was rushed inside and the door shut closed with her back against it.

"Now" Stefan said leaning in close to her. "There's nobody to watch."

Bonnie smirked and Stefan's lips captured hers.

* * *

"Damon you love me right?"

Damon looked at the beautiful girl in his arms and smiled.

"Of course I do Elena. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you're a little distant lately and I just like to make sure." Elena said making circles on his stomach with her finger.

Damon kissed the top of her head and held her tighter against him. "Well I do. I'm sorry if I have been distant but I do love you."

Elena smile and looked up at him. "Well good cause I love you to."

Damon smirked "You better".

Elena laughed and kissed her boyfriend passionately.

They heard a car in the driveway.

"Ah that's Jenna. You better go." Elena said breaking the kiss."

"She really needs to losing up and stop worrying about me being here with you." Damon replied while he and Elena stood.

"She's afraid your gona do something to me." Elena replied fixing herself while Damon put his shirt back on.

"Hmm she's right I am going to do stuff to you…but nothing you wouldn't mind." He said smirking his signature smirk while putting his hands on her waist.

Elena grinned and kissed Damon but only for a few seconds since they heard the door downstairs open.

"She's here you got to go."

"Ugh fine!" Damon said like a teenager being told to clean their room.

Elena laughed.

He gave her one more quick kiss and disappeared out her window.

* * *

Damon walked towards his car that's parked two blocks away at Elena's request. Since she didn't want Jenna to see it and know that he was over.

But as he was walking a certain witch crept into his mind.

For some odd reason as he got into his car he decided to take a different route to head home.

* * *

Bonnie laughed as Stefan kissed her tickle spot. But that laugh soon turned into a moan.

_Ah the things this guy can do with that mouth of his….. _Is all she thought to herself.

But she turned her head and saw her clock and the time and gasped.

"Ah Stefan its 5:00. My dads going to be back from the main office soon."

Stefan moved up until his face was right above hers.

"When is he leaving on another bussiness trip again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Stefan made a little grunting sound. "Not soon enough" he complained and Bonnie just laughed while lightly pushing him off.

"Come on I'll walk you outside."

She grabbed his hand and they walked down the stairs together.

* * *

Damon slowed down at the end of a block at the sight he saw.

He stopped and parked the car and tuned into his vampire hearing to listen in.

"I'm sorry I have to kick you out but he'll be home soon."

"Its fine just as long as I get my goodbye kiss."

She smiled and pulled her boyfriend closer to comply.

Damon made a face at the sight of his brother and Bonnie kissing with their hands wrapped around each other.

But then he heard something that caught his attention.

"So after school we can't hangout since I'm taking him to the airport but I'll txt you when I get back."

"Ok, but remember I have football practice that's going to end late tomorrow." Stefan replied.

Bonnie frowned."I officially hate football now." She said with certainty.

Stefan laughed and shook his head.

They kissed one more time and said their goodbyes while Damon sat there and watched everything. But while he was watching he started devising a little plan.

**A/N: so i hope you liked it even though its short and sorry for any mistakes. Also sorry for the Delena part but i had to put it in.**

**But on another note did you guys see the new episode? **

**Do not continue if you dont want alittle bit of the episode ruined lol**

**I think its cute what they have going on with Jeremy and Bonnie. Dont get me worng i love Bamon but Jermey's to cute and adorable for me not to love him.**

**Plus mybe this can work out some way in Bamon's favor?**


	9. Four Tires

**A/N: Ok so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But since im on Christmas break I was able to get this done and I had origanlly had half of this chapter done before but my computer got hit with a virus and all my documents got deleted and the plan that I had orignally planed Damon to have was in it and I forgot what it was so I improvised lol. Sorry! I have like the worst memory ever!**

**As always thanks for the reviews and favoirtes and alerts! It means the world to me (:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Four Tires**

Bonnie rushed back home after school. Her dad was already on the porch with his bags waiting for his daughter to take him to the airport.

Her dad only had two bags so she stayed in the car while he loading them in trunk.

The airport Bonnie's dad was going to was 2 and half hrs away.

During the ride it was mostly silent with just the radio turned on but at a medium sound level.

"Dad?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Bon-Bon?"

"How long are you going to be gone this time?"

"4 weeks."

"That's kind of a long time."

"I know but I've been gone longer."

It became silent then because it was true. His business had taken him away for short periods of time and long periods to.

* * *

When they reached the airport Bonnie got out of the car and grabbed a bag while her dad got the other.

Bonnie parked in the parking lot and walked in with her dad. She got a pass to go through security with her dad and wait with him while they waited for his flight.

Bonnie always did this. She always went with him and waited him to board.

When they started boarding her father's plan Bonnie stopped him before he got in line to get on the plane.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is there anyway you could come back a few days earlier? Like maybe 4 days earlier?"

"Sorry sweetheart but you know I can't even if I wanted to."

"Yea I know. Sorry."

"Is there some reasons why you asked that?" her father questioned his daughter.

"Um well…" Bonnie started but a flight attendant interrupted by asking if the flight that was boarding was Mr. Bennett's and he replied yes.

"Well sir I need you board now."

"Ok"

"Sorry baby I got to go."

"Yea I know."

She kissed her dad and gave him a hug.

As soon as the flight attendant checked his ticket he turned around before going into the little tunnel.

"Hey Bon-Bon you never told me why you asked if I could come home early."

"Um. It's nothing dad. I was just curious. Have a good time."

Her father smiled and mouthed I love you and she mouthed it back.

* * *

Bonnie stood watching through a clear glass, a plane getting ready to leave.

While she stood watching she saw a reflection of someone behind her.

She saw the reflection get closer and stand to the side of her.

She turned slowly.

"Damon."

"Well well if it isn't the little witch."

Bonnie made a face at her nickname.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked a little suspicious.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked you first."

"Well if you must know I was dropping off a friend"

"A friend?"

"Yea you know a buddy, amigo, companion..."

"Yea, yea I know what a friend is. I just never knew you had one."

Damon mocked hurt.

"Bonnie I have friends. I'm quite popular you know."

Bonnie scoffed.

"Ok, Damon whatever you say."

From the corner of her eye she saw the plane she was watching start to move.

She turned back to glass all amusement wiped away. She wore a somewhat calm but sad expression.

Damon just watched her as she watched the plane.

"You like watching plans take off?

"No."

Damon burrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"My dad's on there." Bonnie said after a moment.

Damon just looked at her and said nothing.

"I always stand by the window and watch it take off. He doesn't know I do this but I do."

"Why?" Damon asked.

Just then the plan hit the middle of the runway gained more speed and took off.

Bonnie, still looking out the window at the slowly fading plane, shook her head. "I honestly don't really know."

She turned towards Damon. "I guess I feel like with me still being here, in case he didn't want to go, I'd be here to take him home."

They just stood there for a moment staring at each other.

Damon nudged his head to the side.

"Let me walk you to your car."

* * *

When Damon and Bonnie reached her car Damon opened the car door for Bonnie.

Bonnie silently got into the car and turned on the engine. But before she backed out she took one last look at Damon and gave him a small smile.

Bonnie was only about 5 minutes away from the airport when her car started to drive funny.

"What the?" Bonnie said when a car pulled up next to her with a nice elderly couple inside.

"Hey you're driving on a flat tire missy."

Bonnie looked out her side mirror and saw her back left tire was out.

"Thank you" she said to the elderly couple as they drove off.

She pulled over to a curb so she wouldn't block traffic and got out of the car.

She walked around the whole car and couldn't believe her eyes.

All her tires were flat.

"What the hell?"

Just then a gorgeous red Ferrari pulled up alongside the curb but the windows were to tinted for her to tell her who was behind the wheel until the driver of course got out.

Out came stepping the one and only Damon Salvatore.

"Damon?"

"Looks like you got a flat."

"Actually 4 of them thank you very much and what are you doing here?"

"Bonnie did we not just have this conversation like not even 10 minutes ago?"

"Yea but I mean what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the airport?"

"I left right after you"

"Oh"

Damon walked closer and bent down.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your tires, what else?"

"Wow you really did get all flats" he said walking around with an amused smirk.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "You find this funny?"

"I actually do. I mean not many people get _all_ flat tires Bonnie." He said standing across the hood from her.

"Yea, well not everyone has my great luck" she said sarcastically back.

Damon just smirked. "I'm guessing you only have one spare."

"No, Damon I carry Pep boys in my trunk" she said with a glare.

Damon's smirk just grew into a grin. "Well I don't see you getting home unless you have some tire inflating spell."

She gave him a pointed look. "Nooo" she said tight lipped.

_This is not my day _is all Bonnie repeating in her head until she heard Damon.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked holding his passenger side door open.

Bonnie's eyebrows rose. "Um thanks but no thanks Damon I'll just call a tow truck and a cab."

"Bonnie by the time they get here especially in this traffic you'd be waiting easily 2 maybe 3 hours." Damon stated matter of fact.

Bonnie looked at the rode and saw the traffic and knew he was right and all she wanted to do was go home more then ever right now.

"Fine. Thank you." She said walking towards Damon who was still holding the door open for her.

"No problem Miss. Bennett" Damon said with a grin before he closed her door.

But Damon just stood in front of the car for about a minute until he got into the drivers seat.

"What were you doing?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Calling a tow truck to come get your car" He replied as he started the car.

"Oh, thanks"

"Don't mention it." He stated as he put the car in reverse and eased into traffic.

Since it was around 6pm close to 7pm the traffic was in full swing and of course stand still with little movement every 10 minutes.

"I can't understand what happen to my tires." Bonnie said after being in the car with Damon for a straight 15 minutes with the radio idly on in the background.

"You don't have any angry druggies after you do you?" Damon asked with a serious but playful expression.

Bonnie let out a little laugh, turned her head and looked at Damon. "You're not funny."

"Really because I could have sworn that was a little laugh I just heard."

"Key word_**little**_" Bonnie said.

"Key word _**laugh**_. I must be funny if I can get the oh so serious and goody motherly boring Bonnie Bennett to laugh" Damon countered.

"Excuse me? I'm not boring or any of those things." Bonnie said offended.

"Oh **please**_**.**_You** must **be joking**.**"

"No I'm actually dead serious. Please oh _please_ Damon explains how I'm any of those things."

"Hmm I like the sound of that please Damon. Out of all the girls

I've been with you're the last person I'd expect begging from but then again what girl doesn't beg when it comes to me?" Damon said looking at her from the side with a full on grin.

Bonnie folded her hands across her chest and scoffed.

Five minutes passed when Bonnie spoke up again.

"You still never told me why you think I'm any of those things."

"You honestly don't see yourselves as any of them?"

"No, I'm sorry I apparently can't see the obvious." She said with some attitude.

Damon snickered at her attitude.

"Well, let's start with serious. THAT one is, well should be obvious. I mean take now for example. You do realize you're proving my point just being as serious as you are right now."

Bonnie opened her mouth but closed it as Damon continued.

"I know girls like you Bonnie. You care about school and your family and your friends and there's nothing wrong with it but you're like a…you're like a female Stefan. You worry way too much."

"Well if I don't no one else will."

"Not your problem"

"If it's my friends and family then yea actually it is my problem."

"It's called learning from your mistakes. But they can't do that with you around now can they?"

"They still make plenty of mistakes."

"Yea but they'll never learn from the ones they make if you keep fixing them for them."

Bonnie just sat silent when Damon continued after a minute of silence.

"Then there's that Bonnie Bennett the little miss goody goody who loves to do good and boring boring boring blah blah blah."

"What's wrong with being good and wanting to do good?"

"Lets see it's um I don't know…it's um what the word….**boring**!" Damon said dramatically.

"Well if everyone started being bad wouldn't they take away your job? I mean you're **oh **so **good** at it."

Damon smirked.

"Your right. Besides the fun part is corrupting the good." Damon said shaking his eyebrows and Bonnie couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

"Then there's the motherly Bonnie."

"I'm not motherly."

"Really Bonnie? Because I think if we went through a dictionary and looked up the word mother, your face would be the picture right next to the definition."

"Just like yours would be right next to jackass."

Damon smirked. "I think you mean handsome, gorgeous, sexy, oh and of course sex." Damon said looking Bonnie up and down at the last part.

Bonnie just glared.

"But, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. You're a mother. You're like a mother hen and everyone is your baby chicks. You take care of everyone."

"Well some people need taking care of."

"And you don't?"

"I have people who take care of me."

"Really like who? Your best girl friends? Because I'm pretty sure you have come second in numerous times to both of them."

"Well we all have to come second in certain situations."

"Not when you're always putting that person first and not by people who are supposed to be family or like family."

Bonnie just looked out the window not wanting Damon's words to phase her.

* * *

They sat and drove for another 30 minutes until Damon got tired and got out of line and drove on the side of the rode that's supposed to be for EMT's or police cars; cutting hundreds of cars with the speed he was going at and then got off on an exit where there was little traffic.

Bonnie didn't say anything about it because she honestly didn't mind since she really just wanted to go home. She wanted to do what she sometimes did when her dad left. Cry.

She doesn't know why but she misses him so much and it makes no sense. You'd think she would be used to it by now but she isn't.

"Why did you ask your dad if he could come back a few days early?" Damon asked out of the blue.

"You heard that?"

"Yea, I'm a vampire with very acute hearing remember?"

She gave a little glare.

"Well?" Damon asked after 5 minuets of silence.

"It's no reason."

"Liar."

"Prove it."

Damon just smirked and took one hand off the wheel.

Bonnie instantly was bending over trying to protect herself from Damon's tickle attack.

"Ahhh hahaha Da Da Damon sto stop! Hahahaha"

"Tell me and I will."

"F F Fine!" she got out between laughs.

Damon just grinned and drew back his hand.

Bonnie calmed herself down and wore a sad expression.

"There's a father daughter dance that they throw every couple of years." She closed her eyes, smiled and continued. "The last one was when I was 5. Me and my dad had a great time."

She stopped there and it got silent for a moment before she continued.

"He said he would take me to this one. But I'm not surprised when work called with his new schedule he forgot all about it."

Damon sat there in silence listening to everything she has said.

About after 20 minutes after Bonnie stopped talking Damon looked over and saw a couple of tears escape her eyes that she hastily swiped away.

"My dad used to leave on business to."

"What?" Bonnie asked while she turned and looked at him.

"When me and Stefan were human, in our younger ages and even older my father used to go on business trips too. But he never would say goodbye to me. On rare occasions he did but it was always a short emotionless goodbye. Just '_Bye or Goodbye Damon.' _While Saint Stefan got a 'goodbye' with a 'be good, take care of everything while I'm gone' and when he was younger an 'I'll miss you' and sometimes a hug."

Bonnie stayed silent while she listened to Damon. She saw that it hurt him. Who wouldn't that hurt? Damon rarely shows emotion but here he was sharing something he never told anyone with her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. He was a dick and a horrible father."

"Don't say that…." Bonnie started in a calm voice.

"**Why? Because it's the truth wait no I'm sorry I was wrong. He was a great man and father…"** Damon exploded.

"Just not to me" he whispered after a moment.

By then thanks to Damon's constant cutting and speed, they reached Bonnie's house.

"Damon…" she whispered.

"We're here. You should get out."

Damon was visibly upset and you could tell he was turning on that switch to were he pretends to feel nothing but Bonnie knows he still feels it. He just doesn't act like he does. She would know; she has her own switch.

"Damon…" she tried again

"You should get out and go inside because Saint Stefan will be here soon."

Bonnie looked at the dashboard and saw the time and he was right.

So she quietly got out. Not because Stefan was coming but because she knew Damon wanted to be alone.

As soon as she closed the car door Damon speed off like there was a missile coming towards his car from behind.

**Sorry for any mistakes as always i try to catch them but i do slip up.**

**I know its mostly Bamon but dont worry its only to form some sort of relationship betweent the two.**

******Hope you liked it (:**


	10. Just one drop?

**A/N: Happy New Year's guys! I hope its a great year for all of us and hopefully for our fav couple/couples? lol BIG ****thanks to all of you guys for the reviews and favorites and alerts! i love you all! ****I also want to thanks those who review even without accounts! I know there have been others but these are the ones who reviewed the last chapter so im just going to do them.**

** Vie: **thanks for like reviewing alot and hehehe well its Damon so he _has_ to lol (:

**and shay: **soryy you didnt get your hugs ): lol

**damonowa: **lol and thanks (:

**Hope you enjoy this chapter (:  
**

**Chapter 10: Just one drop?**

Bonnie laid in her bed in silence. She thought about her whole day to far. Especially her car ride back home with Damon.

Just then a knock at the door came and shook Bonnie out her thoughts.

"Coming" Bonnie said as she jogged down the stairs and opened the door.

"Stefan" Bonnie said in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Hey, you forget I was coming over?" Stefan asked.

"Um, yea, I guess I did, sorry." She replied stepping to the side to let her boyfriend in.

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So you dropped off your dad at the airport?"

"Yea."

"How did that go?"

"Alright, just the usual."

"Hey where's your car? I didn't see it in the driveway or on the street." he asked.

Bonnie bit her lip and decided there's not reason he shouldn't know about Damon.

"Well I kind of got a couple of flat tires on the way back."

"A couple? How did that happen?"

"You know, I really don't know. I guess I must have went over a couple of nails or broken glass or something."

"Weird."

"Yea, I know."

"So how did you get home?"

"Umm…your brother actually gave me a ride." She said watching Stefan's face for his reaction.

"Damon? Damon gave you a ride?"

"Yup."

"Why Damon?"

"Well he happened to be on the rode when I pulled over and I guess he saw me and decided to help me."

"How did the ride go? He didn't try anything did he?" Stefan asked seriously.

Bonnie laughed. "No, he didn't try anything. The car ride was normal. Kind of quiet except the radio on." She half lied. She didn't want Stefan to know what she told Damon and is pretty sure Damon wouldn't want Stefan to know what he told her.

"Well I guess I got to say thank you to him later."

Stefan and Bonnie just got quiet.

" I gotta say I feel bad for your dad." Stefan said breaking the silence.

Bonnie started at her boyfriend in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, he has to be away from you." Stefan replied looking straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

Bonnie blushed and let out a little smile.

She leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

After just one kiss Stefan put his forehead against hers. "Oh how just your lips weaken me so."

Bonnie smiled and kissed her boyfriend, thinking about how she loves it when he talks and says things like that.

After making out for maybe 10…15..20 minuets of making out that was getting a little to hot Bonnie decided they should go to her bedroom.

She led Stefan upstairs by hand to her room. A room they've been spending a lot of time in.

As soon as they steeped into her room she put her arms around Stefan and smiled, kissing her amazing boyfriend again.

Stefan hungrily accepted and reacted by deepening the kiss and pushing her back onto her bed.

Her brown hair fanned across her pillows. Big brown eyes shut with pleasure. Her slender fingers caught in the hair at the nape of his neck, holding and tugging. His mouth swallowing her oh so delicious moans.

Bonnie wouldn't and couldn't resist his mouth. It was like a drug. She had to have more and more and more…

Of course with Bonnie being human she needed air but she honestly didn't care. If she died from a lack of oxygen well hey at least she died happy…really happy.

Stefan pulled back knowing she needed air but she whimpered pulling him back for more.

He smiled and restrained her hands above her head and leaned back enough so her head couldn't reach up enough to capture his lips.

Bonnie gulped in a big intake of oxygen and then frowned and pouted her luscious, swelled lips.

"You need air." Stefan told her laughing a little bit with a smile.

"No, I just got some air. _Now_ I need my boyfriend's mouth." She replied stubbornly.

Stefan grinned and complied leaning back down to cover her mouth with his but he didn't let go of her hands.

He started kissing along her jaw and then started going down towards her throat.

His eyes became black and his veins shot out. His fangs descended and Stefan bent his head on her chest trying to control himself but he couldn't. She was too hard to resist.

He immediately got off of her and sped over to her window and opened it for some much needed air for himself.

Bonnie blinked not knowing what happened and leaned on her elbows looking at Stefan's back at her window.

"Stefan? Is everything alright?"

"No." was Stefan's reply.

Bonnie sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed so now she was facing Stefan's back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bonnie whispered.

Stefan let out a little grim laugh and shook his head.

"Bonnie you couldn't do anything wrong if you tried. It's me."

"What do you mean?" She asked standing up and walking towards him.

"Stop." Stefan commanded her not wanting her any closer until he fully calmed himself down.

Bonnie did as she was told, confused and worried.

"Stefan what's wrong?" she asked.

'You do know that the most delicious blood for a vampire to drink is a witch's blood right?" he asked turning his head to the side but not letting her look at him even though his face had gone back to normal.

Bonnie didn't say anything since he continued right away.

He turned around and looked at her straight in the eye. He started talking and walking slowly towards her.

"I feed off of animals Bonnie. It's like eating a snack, never a meal. The real meal would be human blood. Your blood would be like a delicious meal along with dessert."

"But you were able to control yourself with Elena" Bonnie said aloud which maid Stefan stop only a few steps away from her.

"Bonnie, Elena's human, you're a witch which is double no triple the temptation.

"But you've been close to me before and have been fine."

"Bonnie I've also fed and over fed before I'd come see you sometimes. But besides that the hunger becomes more when we start getting more intimate." Stefan stated.

He took the few steps away from her and grabbed her face with both hands caressing each cheek with his thumbs and searching her eyes.

"Bonnie I could never let anything happen to you. If…If I were to be the one who caused anything bad to happen to you…"

"But you wouldn't!" Bonnie interrupted trying to reason with her boyfriend.

"Yes, I would. Bonnie being this close to you is torture for me. You don't know how hard it is to be this close and not drain every drop of your blood and leave you dry." Stefan said a little harshly at the end, trying to get through to his girlfriend.

"But Stefan look at you now. Me and you both know if you really wanted to, I'd be a dead lifeless body on the floor right now. I'm _so_ **sorry** that it's such a temptation for you to be near me but I** know** you wouldn't hurt me."

Stefan just looked at his girlfriend and studied her face intently. He seemed as if he was studying every facial feature.

"Stefan maybe I could let you take a sip or two…"

Stefan's grip on her face tightened and he stop caressing her face. "No. One drop of you blood would be enough to make me go crazy and drain you dry in a minute's time Bonnie. Do you remember what happened last time I went blood crazy?" He asked darkly.

"Yes." Bonnie replied remembering the Miss. Mystic Falls incident.

"But even if you couldn't stop, I could make you with my powers." She tried to reason.

"No." he said definite.

He lessened his grip on her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going out to feed. I'll be back."

With that he walked out of her room and with his vampire speed sped out of the house leaving Bonnie standing alone in her room.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in her bed with her knees hugged to her chest when Stefan came back.

Stefan was gone an hour and all she thought about was their argument and her conversation with Damon in his car.

For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about it.

When Stefan came back her sat next to her on her bad and kissed her on the forehead lightly and she leaned her head against his chest and he held her.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'm sorry. I was out of line with you. Its just I didn't feed before I came to see you and when I'm hungry I'm aggravated and I took it out on you."

"No, I deserved it. I shouldn't be pressuring you to do something, especially if I'ts bad for you. Its just I don't want you to hate being with me"

"Hey" Stefan said moving his head to the side to get Bonnie to look up at him.

"I love being with you, I never and could never hate being with you."

Bonnie let out a little smile but you could tell she still felt bad as she laid her head back against his chest.

"Especially since I think I'm…falling in love with you, Bonnie." He whispered.

Bonnie became completely still and then after a moment looked up at him.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Yes." Stefan replied without a second thought.

She smiled. "Good, because I think I'm falling in love with you to, Stefan" she whispered.

Stefan smiled. "Well Miss. Bennett if I think it and you do to, well we must be falling in love." He stated matter of fact.

Bonnie smiled. "Well I guess we're just both falling" she said as she and Stefan leaned into one another for a kiss.

**Hope you guys liked this little update. I figured why not since its a new year and I only have break for like 2 more days then im back to my busy school schedual ):**


	11. Sisters and Brothers

**A/N: WOW. So it's been awhile haha. I've neglected writing for a while and just recently got back into continuing my other fanfic. I dreaded coming back to this one since I ignored it for so long. But I decided to come back because I hate unfinished stories. Thanks so much to everyone who read the story so far. I had to reread it to remember everything that happened and I remembered having to write this story on my old phone since my old computer broke. Rereading this story was making me cringe with all the grammar errors (writing on a phone is not fun). Thankfully I can continue this withouth having to write on my phone again. I am so sorry you guys had to deal with all of that! Anyway hopefully this story will be better from now on, grammar wise lol. **

It's been two months since that night in Bonnie's room. Her and Stefan have just been so happy. Although they declared they both thought they were falling in love, neither said the actual words to one another. Tomorrow night was going to be their three-month anniversary. Their first anniversary was just a simple dinner at a fancy restaurant outside of town. Their second anniversary was well they kind of skipped celebrating. That was when Elena was turned into a vampire. Even though Stefan and Bonnie were not on the best terms with Elena they couldn't just not help her. All four of them have acted civilly during that time. Damon was at Elena's side the whole time. Stefan came in when Damon needed help. Bonnie came in only to help with the magical aspect. Besides that however, they all kept their distance from the other couple.

Bonnie was in the office running copies for some flyers Caroline needed to post all over the town for some school fundraiser.

"Hey, Bonnie." Elena said sheepishly from the doorway.

Bonnie turned her head and took notice of her. "Hey."

Elena shifted on her feet a little uncomfortably. "Um, Miss. More asked if I could make her some copies when you're done with your copies." She announced feeling like she had to explain her presence.

Bonnie gave a simple head nod and kept her eyes glued to the copy machine. Bonnie missed Elena. She really did. The amount of times something happened, and she would pick up her phone to call her best friend Elena to tell her. However, she would always stop herself. Elena was no longer her best friend.

Elena sat down at a little table in the room next to the copy machine. "Aren't you tired of standing? It looks like you'll be here a little while. I saw the machine as I sat down and read 100 of 500 copies. Plus this machine is slow."

Bonnie listened to her words and knew she was right. She would be waiting for these copies for a while. Bonnie turned and sat down but wouldn't look at her. They sat in silence for a couple of minuets until Elena spoke up."Bon..sorry I mean Bonnie. I just wanted to thank you and Stefan for all that you guys have done for me and Damon last month. I never really got to thank you before. You guys went right back to ignoring me when your help ended. I deserved that treatment I know. After my choosing, I let our friendship slip. You and Stefan hated me. Instead of fixing it like I should have been trying to do, I let you guys cool down. Except you both started dating and it became the 'we hate Elena fan club'. I couldn't face you both at that point. To be honest, I was a little angry that you both got together. Not because I was jealous that Stefan was moving on; I was happy for that. It's just I was hurt that it was you he was moving on with. I was not only losing Stefan but I was losing you too. It felt like my best friend chose a guy over our years of friendship. You're my sister Bonnie. Even if you don't see yourself as mine anymore. You'll always be a sister to me. I missed you so much, but I used the hurt I felt as a tool to not miss you. But having you and Stefan help me when you didn't have to, it meant the world to me. I miss you guys so much. Stefan and I may be over romantically, but I still considered him a friend. He was my best friend just like you were before everything happened. I just miss you both." Elena ended looking down at her hands not able to face Bonnie's reaction. Elena's head shot up when she smelled Bonnie's salty tears leaking down her cheeks. Bonnie was crying. Elena had teared up but seeing Bonnie cry caused those tears to spill over. "Bonnie.""Elena." Both girls said at the same time and hugged each other from across the table. Once they both sat down Bonnie wiped her tears off her face giving a little chuckle watching Elena do the same.

"I missed you so much Lena. I'm sorry I made you feel all of those things. Was I not very fond of you after you made your choice? Well yes. I still considered you my friend though. I did feel like a bad friend going after your ex. It wasn't planned or anything. Me and Stefan just kind of happened. It's just after me and Stefan started dating I felt both our feeling towards one another shift to a bad place." Bonnie solemnly told her friend. Elena nodded.

"But we can change that right? Bonnie all I want more than anything is Stefan and your's forgiveness. Even if Stefan never forgives me, I'll survive. It's your forgiveness I just don't want but need. Bonnie I love you so much. It's been us two since we were little. I can't stand seeing all that sisterhood dissolve. I know we won't be able to go completely back to the way things were but we can try can't we?" Elena asked her doe eyes shinning with new unshed tears.

Bonnie's eyes filled up again. "I want that more than you even know." Bonnie said smiling and both girls started crying and hugging again. Just then the copier went off to signal it was done with all 500 copies. Bonnie got up and collected the copies just as Elena got up to start making her copies. Bonnie sat her copies down on the table and stared at Elena who stared back. They both gave each other a smile. At the same time they both opened their arms up to hug one another. As they were hugging Bonnie said, "I forgive you Elena. I just hope you can forgive me too." Elena pulled back and started to cry again. "I forgive you too. Sister's for life remember?" Elena said reciting something they used to say to one another when they were younger. "SF, sisters forever." Bonnie smiled reciting the acronym. "I better go get these copies to Caroline." Bonnie said once they let go of each other. Bonnie gathered the copies but paused at the door. "See ya Lena." Bonnie smiled. Elena smiled back. "See ya, Bon."

* * *

Later on that night Bonnie and Stefan were cuddled up on her couch watching some TV. Stefan just came over her house since he had stuff to do after school. Bonnie was already watching TV when he came over so he just cuddled with her joining in. "So something interesting happened after school today." Bonnie tentatively started. She wasn't sure how Stefan would take her rekindling her friendship with his former flame and cause of severe pain. Stefan looked down at her. " Really? What was that" he asked genuinely curious. Bonnie averted her gaze to the TV but then sat up and out of Stefan's arm to shift on the couch sitting with her legs on the side of her, her upper body leaning into Stefan's direction. She propped up her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head in her palm. Her free hand started tracing patterns in the cushion space between her and Stefan.

"I had a talk with Elena today...I nice talk." She said looking up at him at the end of her sentence. Stefan's face was impassive. He nodded for her to continue. "We had a heart to heart I guess you could say. We both apologized for everything that went down between us. She thanked you and me for helping her. We talked about how we missed each other." Bonnie looked down and started tracing patterns again. "Stefan I know you may not like her after how she hurt you, but she's my best friend. Even though we haven't acted like it recently. She's like a sister to me. I can't not have her in my life. I'm sorry if this hurts you. I don't know how you feel towards her. She wanted both of our forgiveness. I already gave her mine. I'm not saying you have to give her yours. I just don't want you thinking I went behind your back or betrayed you or something." Bonnie ended.

Stefan's hand reached for hers and squeezed. She looked up and his other hand came up to caress her cheek. "Bonnie, I think that's great you and Elena made up. I know you missed her. I just never knew how much. I'm sorry if im the reason this reunion was prolonged. I haven't given Elena much thought to be honest. I'm just happy if you're happy." He ended. Bonnie smiled and leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend.

* * *

Stefan walked into the boarding house and saw Damon standing by the fireplace drinking. "You look deep in thought." Stefan observed going to sit on the couch. Damon turned around and just looked at Stefan while sipping his drink. "Elena told me, her and Bonnie had a little talk today." Stefan nodded. "I know, Bonnie told me." Damon nodded figuring as much.

Damon moved to sit in the arm-chair to the side of the couch. Damon kept his eyes on the fireplace. Damon looked back at his brother. " I never really thanked you, for all your help with Elena." Stefan waved his hand. "It was nothing."

_**Flashback**_

Stefan walked into the boarding house and walked into Damon's room finding him lounging in his bed. "Hey" Stefan said leaning against the door frame. Damon lifted his chin in acknowledgment. "Bonnie told me you gave her a lift home today after the airport." Damon waved his hand. "It was nothing." "No, Damon it wasn't. I know me and you haven't been on the best terms but I do appreciate what you did." Damon looked at his brother and Stefan gave a curt nod of his head and turned to go to his room.

**Present**

Damon looked at Stefan. "Plus I know you would have done the same if the roles were reversed. Damon, Bonnie and Elena mending their friendship made me think. I know we were at a better place after you helped Bonnie and after I helped Elena. But we were basically acting like polite strangers. But we're brothers. Not strangers. If Elena and Bonnie can mend things, why can't we?"

"Because I betrayed you and you hated me and Elena for it." Damon said staring in front of him.

"I was pissed, yea. But you know what, I'm over it. I know you were giving me space after everything happened. I know I was being a dick when you were trying to let me in. Which in turn made you become even more of a sarcastic ass. You started giving up on me forgiving you. I saw it. I did nothing to stop it. But you know what? I do forgive you. You and Elena. What happened wasn't great at the time. Now though, I see it as a blessing in disguise. Without you guys getting together, I would have never gotten with Bonnie." Stefan looked at his brother. "I guess I owe you actually."

Damon smirked. "Geez, Stefan you're starting to sound like you're in love with the girl."

Stefan just looked at the fireplace in front of him. Damon was about to take another sip but stopped himself and brought his drink back down from his lips.

"Are you in love with her?" Damon asked his brother.

**Okay. So that wasn't super long I know,sorry! I also decided to add in Elena becoming a vampire. I may add things from the show here and there. Anyway thanks for reading and I promise to continue if you guys want me to! Sorry for any grammar errors! Have a great day guys! (:**


End file.
